


tiger skins

by bubblewrapstargirl



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Introspection, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: "Tigers die and leave their skins; people die and leave their names."- Japanese Proverb.





	1. Chapter 1

The sagging bed was a comfort to Justin, and he sat patiently waiting for Clay to be done getting ready to go up to the main house for breakfast. They were running out of summer days before college began and Justin had decided to rip off the band-aid. His face must tell the proverbial thousand words, because Clay took one look at him upon exiting the bathroom, and immediately thumped down onto the opposite bed. 

"What is it?" he asked, with his characteristically soulful stare, "Ani hasn't been seen about has she?"

"No, thank fuck," said Justin quickly.

Since Clay had filed for a restraining order, they hadn't seen hide nor hair of that crazy, manipulative bitch, and Justin was super stoked about it. He'd never really liked her, but what she'd put Clay through was unforgivable. 

"So, what's got you looking so apprehensive?"

"Apprehensive? Really, Clay?" Justin mocked, because he'd officially been adopted now and that's what little brothers did.

"Would you just tell me?" Clay moaned, and Justin relented, first taking a deep breath to centre himself.

He couldn't stop his fingers from twitching and rubbing nervously as he said:

"I'm not going to change my name, I mean, I am, but I'm also not?"

Clay blinked, obviously bemused.

Feeling like a jackass, Justin tried again.

"I'm gonna be Justin Foley-Jensen," he said.

Clay nodded sagely, carefully accepting, as he was whenever he wasn't too riled up. Justin was pleased, a hesitant grin breaking across his previously anchored lips. When Clay was offended, he didn't keep it quiet about it.

"It's just... Okay, Justin Jensen sounds terrible for one. But it's not even about that. You and your parents, and Tony, you all saved me, and I will always be greatful, man, you know that right? I love you guys."

"Yeah, I know. And we love you," Clay replied immediately, leaning forward to give Justin's arm a quick squeeze of friendly solidarity.

Reassured, Justin was bolstered to continue:

"But my mom, she didn't always use. We had some good times. And Bryce, before high school, he was good to me. I have a lot of good memories of being Justin Foley, you know? And there was so much shit, all the fucked up stuff too, but that, all of it..."

"It made you who you are," Clay finished off for him.

Justin nodded vigorously.

"And I don't want to forget. I can't just pretend I've always been happy, and like, secure. I'm so thankful to be your brother now Clay. You know I love Matt and Lainie, but... you're reason I said yes to the adoption. I love you, man. But I don't want to pretend I'm magically someone new, cause we signed some paperwork. I can't."

Clay avoided Justin's eyes, staring at his hands for a long tense silence, before he appeared to reach his conclusion. Justin waited with baited breath, but he need not have worried: Clay simply launched himself from one bed to the other, wrapping Justin in a warm hug. Laughing, Justin toppled over, patting Clay's back softly, as his adoptive brother cuddled the hell out of him.

"I can't believe you thought I'd get mad or whatever," Clay mumbled into Justin's short curls, "Dumbass."

Justin laughed, and they continued to mill about uselessly for a while longer, until at last Clay rolled off him, brows furrowed.

"What is it?" asked Justin.

"Would it be weird if I wanted to change my name to match?"

Justin cocked his head sideways, confused as to what Clay was suggesting. Clay offered him a sheepish grin before he began to explain.

"It might sound stupid but. I'm not the same person I used to be. I know we're all growing and changing, but I don't know. So much has happened these last few years..." Clay began, sitting up and running a hand through his hair nervously.

"You can tell me to fuck off," he continued, "But I just think, I'm not just Clay Jensen anymore. Not the one I used to be. Clay Jensen was afraid. And lonely. And never wanted a brother or even knew what he was missing, not having one."

Justin flushed at that, pleased. He was still stunned by how close he and Clay had become in such a small span of time, after years of being aquaintances who barely spoke. It was utterly mind-blowing, truly, and he was glad Clay felt the same.

Clay looked Justin straight in the eye, sincere and raw as he said;

"Justin, you saved my life too. You _changed_ me. I might not have been in your life when we were little, but I want to be in the rest of it. I'm fucked up, but I want the people we meet in future to know, I'm stronger, braver, and way less of an asshole because of you."

Justin snorted with laughter at that, but it didn't hide the joyful tears welling up in his eyes from spilling over on his reddened cheeks.

"You're the best brother I never wanted, but you're what I needed," Clay concluded, "So... Can I...?"

Justin laughed again, thrilled, still astounded that he got to have this adorable dork in his life.

"Yes," Justin replied, "Clay Foley-Jensen; it's got a nice ring to it. Like the author of a successful book franchise."

Clay's smile was utterly beautiful.

"Just as cool as Justin Foley-Jensen, that's a professional athlete right there," he said.

And they remained grinning at each other like a pair of dorks until Lainie called them in to the main house for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this is terrible I wrote this on mobile cause I have all the Clustin feels but I'm quite drunk sooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Lmao I thought I _dreamed_ this. Apparently not! Will write an edited, sober version sometime soon lol. 😂


End file.
